


Let The Storm Inside You Break Over Me

by minikate



Series: Solace(中文) [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: Steve找到不需要當美國隊長也能協助SHIELD的方法；復仇者們讓Loki收集的資料發揮最大效用。





	Let The Storm Inside You Break Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let The Storm Inside You Break Over Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145591) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



　　Steve慢慢地醒了過來，像是被溫柔的浪潮輕輕推向岸上。他最先感覺到是周圍的靜默，他沒有聽到天空航母從不停止的低沉嗡鳴。他保持躺臥的姿勢一段長長的時間。然後他感覺到身下的床鋪，聽到就連Stark科技也無法完全阻隔的屬於紐約的繁忙聲響。  
  
　　他沒有在玻璃監牢裡。  
  
　　隨之而來的寬慰刺痛了他。緩緩張開雙眼，白色的天花板在眼前出現。眼角餘光處有動靜。  
  
　　「嗨。」Natasha離開椅子坐到他身邊，伸出雙手輕輕拂過他的手腕和額頭，也只有Natasha能把檢查體溫和脈搏做得完全不像在檢查體溫和脈搏。她臉上是他努力想在畫紙上重現的那個溫柔憂傷的微笑。  
  
　　他的喉嚨乾澀，坐起身費了他一番力氣。「我有傷到誰嗎？」  
  
　　她遞過一杯水。「只是恐慌症發作。Bruce為了安全給你鎮靜劑，只是這樣而已，你沒事的。」  
  
　　「Thor在嗎？」他沒有力氣對Thor設計他感到生氣，他完全是出於善意。除了兇猛的脾性，Thor還有無比的樂觀精神，特別在事關Loki的時候。Steve完全能理解。Bucky是他擁有最像兄弟的人，如果情況能不一樣，他想自己也會為了讓Bucky開心而做出不少蠢事。  
  
　　「他和Tony在實驗室爭吵了快一個小時。」  
  
　　「所以Tony不知道Loki是我的約會對象？」  
  
　　「我們全都不知道。」她輕輕按上Steve手臂。「如果知道我們一定不會讓你赴約的。」  
  
　　Steve抓住她的手，他相信她。他們所有人，都以自己的方式告訴他，在他們眼裡他不只是美國隊長。「他恨我。因為我逼他做的那些事。」  
  
　　「沒有人逼他做任何事。」  
  
　　他知道事情不是那麼單純。他逼迫Loki到他願意付出的極限，而Thor是對的，他自己從沒想過會有什麼代價。因為自己的痛苦而盲目，他從沒有考慮過Loki。  
  
　　「處於痛苦的人不會做出好選擇。」用她曾說過的話回應，Steve喝完水把玻璃杯放到一旁。「我最好在他們兩人炸掉這棟大樓前下去一趟。」他身上的襯衫不僅缺了扣子還因為因為被穿著睡了一覺而皺巴巴，但他不在乎。  
  
　　Natasha一路安靜地跟著他搭電梯往實驗室去。門一打開他就聽到Thor和Tony的聲音。循著聲音來源走去，他的表情嚴肅。當他找到他們，怒瞪著對方的兩人身旁圍繞著機器人助手，努力想阻止將發生的風暴。他沒有開口，只是在胸前叉起雙手怒瞪著他們。  
  
　　「Steve！」Tony有些太過愉快地歡迎他。「很高興看到你起床了。昨天晚上…」  
  
　　「我為我弟弟的行為向你道歉。」Thor打斷他。  
  
　　Steve沒有說話。  
  
　　「我不知道，Thor沒有告訴我。」Tony往Thor的方向丟了一個白眼。  
  
　　Thor轉身給了Tony一個惱怒的表情。「我無從得知我弟弟會不會想赴約。」  
  
　　Tony也轉向Thor，手上一支銳利的工具指著他。「因為你沒有真的和他說話，你只是按了門鈴就跑，還幫Steve找了一個從地獄來的約會對象。」  
  
　　「我本盼望Loki能更通情達理。」Thor低吼。  
  
　　「那個曾經想征服地球的傢伙？是啊，我可以看出這一切的發展真是再合理不過了。」  
  
　　「夠了！」Steve揚聲，但不到怒喝。他的視線牢牢盯住兩個人。「Thor，不再有任何祕密。」  
  
　　Thor表情嚴肅地點點頭。「如你所願。」  
  
　　「Tony，別再設計我去約會。」Tony張嘴想抗議，Steve瞇起雙眼。  
  
　　「沒問題，你說了算。」Tony抬起雙手表示投降。  
  
　　Steve隨即轉身離開沒有再多說話。Natasha仍跟著他。直到電梯門關上他才忍不住大笑起來。  
  
　　「你有看到他們的表情嗎？」他一邊笑一邊問著。  
  
　　Natasha皺眉盯著他，然後搖搖頭。「你真是太糟糕了。」  
  
　　他笑得更用力，直到側腹有些發痛，眼角滲出淚水才慢慢停下。  
  
　　電梯在居住層停下然後打開門，她握住他的手臂。「你真的沒事了？」  
  
　　他努力深吸一口氣，但這麼做感覺很好。「這整件事很蠢，他們不應該這樣設計我，但我知道他們是好意。我沒事的。」  
  
　　她的表情仍充滿憂慮。「但你昨晚的樣子不像沒事。」  
  
　　「隨遇而安，Nat。」他有些遲疑，不是很想走出電梯。遵循讓人不安的本能，他伸手覆上Natasha的手，把她拉進一個緊緊的擁抱。他緊緊閉上雙眼，把臉埋進她的頭髮裡。電梯門關上然後不再動作。  
  
　　「我會陪著你。」她輕聲說著。  
  
　　他收緊了懷抱。「我知道你會的。」

＊＊

  
　　Loki胸口疼痛著醒來的時候滿嘴塵土味。  
  
　　他壓住想移動身體的衝動，凝神傾聽。遠處有細碎的聲音傳來。各種不同的語言，微弱的哭泣聲。有人在咳嗽，乾澀嘶啞，無論那聲音主人生了什麼病，都沒有被妥善處理。他在地底下，一個深埋在地表之下的礦坑；他可以從氣味確定這一點。空氣裡滿是泥巴、金屬，和動物被長期囚禁在狹小空間所產生的惡臭。燈光昏暗，監牢柵欄發出嗡鳴聲。  
  
　　玫瑰花束只剩下緊緊握在他右手裡的綠色緞帶。他感覺著自己胸口的傷勢，衣服燒破皮膚灼傷，但是並不嚴重，不是Mjolnir當胸一擊會造成的程度。  
  
　　不是Thor。  
  
　　Loki拒絕承認他此時呼出的一口氣是因為 _寬慰_ 。他也排除了鋼鐵人，因為Stark絕對不知道怎麼閉上嘴，此時一定會在他面前洋洋得意大放厥辭。而且如果Stark有參與其中，那些柵欄會更精密更安靜。如果是SHIELD，那麼他們是打算把他丟在這裡任人遺忘。但他不覺得SHIELD會想這麼做，他們應該會更想為他對他們寶貴的美國隊長做的事復仇。  
  
　　不，不是SHIELD。  
  
　　看來是SHIELD的敵人，是誰？為什麼？他思考著各種可能性，一邊耳朵緊緊貼在地面，聽著。  
  
　　他就這樣被綁架他的人晾在牢房裡好幾天。  
  
　　至少，他認為是好幾天。在深深的地底下，他唯一能計算時間的方法是按時丟進牢房裡的食物。他週圍牢房的人來來去去。有些支離破碎鮮血淋漓地回來，而有些再沒回來。等終於輪到他時，他沒有反抗那些手持武器把他拉出牢籠的人。  
  
　　他被帶到一個滿是監控螢幕的房間，還有一個身上滿是花卉腐爛味的男人。他們想知道他是誰，他是什麼。他和SHIELD一起的嗎？他和復仇者有什麼關聯？他們使出各種策略，想從他嘴裡得到訊息。  
  
　　他無視他們提出的問題。  
  
　　「你是他唯一的弱點。」男人說著，螢幕上是美國隊長的影像。  
  
　　他們把他的自由和生命打上價碼，提出一個建議。  
  
　　Loki拒絕接受。  
  
　　下一次他被帶出去時，他們打斷他翅膀的所有骨頭。  
  
　　他們想要把他的左眼換成他們製作的假眼睛。他隨手一揮，啟動了房裡所有的死亡開關，三名士兵在身體倒在地上之前就死去。他們沒有再嘗試。  
  
　　破碎的羽翼緊緊包住自己，他因為寒冷和疼痛顫抖。他緊緊抓著緞帶，手指不斷摩娑它破損的邊緣。他的意識往心靈深處退去，隔絕痛苦和外界的一切。他確信自己會死在這裡，沒有人會來救他。沒有人會來拯救名為Loki的怪物。  
  
　　這一切都是他應得的。  


＊＊

  
　　Steve晨跑回來的時候，Fury局長就在客廳等著。  
  
　　「局長。」他招呼道。「Natasha還沒回來。」  
  
　　「事實上，我是來找你的。」  
  
　　Steve擦掉額頭上滑落的汗水。「你需要什麼？」  
  
　　「嶄新的視野。也許你能幫忙看一些資料，告訴我你的看法。」他拿出一片DVD。  
  
　　客廳安裝了看起來像是普通人家會有的視聽娛樂系統，但Tony在設計時為了復仇者下了一番心力。Steve拿過光碟放進播放器。「JARVIS？」  
  
　　「處理中，Sir。」JARVIS回答。下一瞬間，所有資料的全息投影在客廳出現。  
  
　　Steve在影像和影像之間移動，檢視所有訊息。有照片，影片，和文件。他伸手做了個手勢，JARVIS立刻為他放大一張照片。那是一名身穿藍白色印花洋裝的女性，深色頭髮，會發光的眼睛。  
  
　　「她的名字是Raina，和一個叫做蜈蚣的組織有關聯。幾個月前被我們的一個外勤小組抓到，但沒辦法從她身上得到什麼資訊。」  
  
　　Steve點點頭，移向下一張照片，是一名死掉的男性。「這個人呢？」  
  
　　「Edison Po，前海軍陸戰隊員。”蜈蚣”幫他越獄後，和Raina一起為一名自稱為透視者的人工作。」  
  
　　「死因是什麼？」  
  
　　「我們還在找。那個透視者總是能快我們一步，在我們決定下一步之前就知道我們要去哪裡。我們想辦法攻破蜈蚣散佈各地的據點，但他們總是能快速建起另一個新的。」  
  
　　「砍掉一顆頭。」Steve沉吟。他點開一張形狀怪異的裝置照片，閱讀那名年輕製作者的訊息。那是要賣給一個叫做Ian Quinn的人，他和透視者也有關聯。他緊皺眉頭閱讀著一份又一份的照片和資訊。  
  
　　「你怎麼看？」Fuey在他看完最後一份資料後開口。  
  
　　「SHIELD被滲透了。」Steve往後跨了一步，仍然看著那些訊息投影。「透視者不是能真正看見未來，他只是擁有足夠多的拼圖能預測你們的下一步計畫。他們一定有管道能獲得訊息，很多很多的管道。衛星，電腦。他們竊聽電話，攔截電子郵件，一切一切。」  
  
　　「你認為SHIELD裡有個間諜？」  
  
　　「不只一個，畢竟這個組織比SHIELD大多了。他們監視整個世界，這需要許許多多的資源。這樣的結構不可能在一夜之間產生，他們花了好幾年建立，甚至可能幾十年。」他點開一張蜈蚣組織所做的裝置照片。「Chitauri科技、伽瑪射線、絕境病毒還有Erskine的血清。要拿到所有這些東西把它們攪和在一起，他們必須要能進入所有的機構裡。這些人除了他們自己不站在任何人那一邊。他們會從任何人身上盡他們所能拿到他們想要的東西。」  
  
　　「我們該怎麼找出他們？」  
  
　　「他們已經深植在我們結構裡所以我們看不到，像是一棵大樹蜿蜒盤錯的樹根。但每棵樹都是由一顆小種子長出來的。」他把那張裝置相片縮小。「你可以把這留下來嗎？我想再多看幾次。」  
  
　　Fury點頭。「找到那裝置的地方還有更多東西。」  
  
　　「給我你能找到的所有資料。」  
  
　　「很高興你能回來，隊長。」  
  
　　Steve轉開眼。「只是Steve Rogers，局長。我會盡我所能幫助SHIELD和復仇者，但我無法再成為美國隊長。」  
  
　　Fury嘆了口氣。「我會把剩下有關”蜈蚣”的資料都送過來。」  
  
　　「謝謝。」他在Fury離開後又站在客廳一段時間，視線掃過身旁一個又一個的全息投影。「JARVIS，Tony現在在哪裡？」  
  
　　「仍然在睡覺，先生。現在是星期六的早上七點。」  
  
　　他忍不住微笑了一下。「把他叫起來，他需要看看這個。」  
  
　　「好的，先生。我會盡我最大努力叫他起床。」  
  
　　「謝謝。我會先泡好咖啡。」他打開有關Akela Amador的資料，一遍遍仔細閱讀有關她的假眼的敘述和報告。  
  
　　叫醒Tony讓他甘願起床的難度可以媲美海克力斯的任務，所以Steve並不著急。他把全息投影留在客廳，回到自己房間洗澡換衣服。電梯門”叮”的一響打開，Tony渾身邋遢臭著一張臉踏出電梯時，他已經倒好一杯咖啡等著。  
  
　　「這最好是一杯超讚的咖啡，星條旗。」Tony碎碎唸著接過杯子。  
  
　　「你來看一下這個。」Steve讓Tony跟上自己，在Tony用迷濛的雙眼檢視投影時靜靜站在一旁。等Tony看完所有文件，他一邊喝著咖啡一邊盯著影像。  
  
　　「JARVIS，做一個全面掃描。要看起來像是在做例行排程。」Tony表情嚴肅地坐下後開口。「我就原諒你這次叫我起床，就這一次。」  
  
　　Steve走回廚房也幫自己倒了一杯咖啡。「他們從所有的政府機構，所有的實驗室，所有的大型組織竊取技術和訊息。除了Stark企業。為什麼他們沒有嘗試偷走鋼鐵人或是方舟反應爐？」  
  
　　「會太顯眼。就像仿冒蒙娜麗莎的微笑。」Tony沉思著摸著臉頰。  
  
　　「也許他們還沒有侵入。」  
  
　　Tony皺眉搖搖頭。「也有可能不是進入重要的地方，但如果他們在所有地方都插了一腳，他們一定至少踩在門口了。Stark企業每天會遭受幾千次攻擊。總是會有人想要駭進來。商業間諜是塊大生意。就算Stark企業裡沒有他們想要的，我很懷疑這一點，他們也不可能無視我。」他遞出自己現在空空如也的咖啡杯，給了Steve一個滿心盼望的表情。  
  
　　因為自己一口都還沒動過，Steve把他的杯子和Tony交換，回頭再倒一杯新的。「你能設一個陷阱給他們嗎？」  
  
　　「當然可以。但這些人隱藏在一層又一層黑幕之後，我們只會在揭開布幕之後發現一無所獲。」Tony陷入深深的思考，視線定在投影上。「為什麼要研究超級強化士兵？這些人充電過度又消耗得很快。也許絕境病毒和血清互相排斥，讓它效果不好。就是，不理想。」  
  
　　「所有人事物對他們來說都是消耗品。我懷疑他們會在意士兵消耗太快。」  
  
　　「他們可能被賣給最高出價的人。現在的軍火商不再只是從貨車上賣來福槍。但如果只是為了錢，這些士兵的維修費十分驚人，買導彈直接瞄準你討厭的人還便宜許多。而且如果他們能侵入所有想侵入的地方，為什麼還需要士兵？如果是刺客我倒可以理解。假如我有一打Natasha Romanovs，打個響指我就能征服世界。但他們又遠不是黑寡婦。」  
  
　　Steve斟酌這個看法。「透視者依賴資訊，但也許他不只是一個人。也許是一個組織，不同部門指揮不同的人，像是移動一個棋盤上的棋子，但玩家不只一個人。」  
  
　　「棋子。」Tony輕聲重複著這個詞。「我開始十分討厭這些”蜈蚣”了。」  
  
　　「我也是。」  
  
　　過了一會兒，Tony的表情變得像在盤算什麼。「還記得Loki只是一個瘋狂跟蹤狂的時候嗎？在他變成你的瘋狂前男友之前。」  
  
　　「記得。」Steve遲疑著回答。  
  
　　「J，打開Shadowfax的檔案。」新的影像占滿房間，Tony把杯子放到一旁。「我把他收集的所有訊息掃描上傳，或者該說是一軍隊的Stark企業實習生這麼做了。這傢伙雖然瘋狂，但他做事很全面。”蜈蚣”可能會注意到我們開始四處探查，但我敢打賭他們從沒發現他在監視。」  
  
　　Steve站起來，看著眼前龐大數量的資訊。「你認為他也許有一些”蜈蚣”的資料。」  
  
　　「他有所有人的一些資料。光你的就有一打箱子，他的佔有慾真的有點重。你就是這麼知道他是Loki的，對吧？」Tony狀似隨意地問他。「這裡完全沒有關於他的東西。」  
  
　　「我猜到的。」Steve承認。  
  
　　「你比自己願意表現出來的還要聰明，隊長。只是對男人的品味糟糕到不行。」Tony盯著投影慢慢轉了一圈。「Loki一直躲藏著，所以不像我們，他沒有留下電子足跡。沒有電子信箱，沒有社群軟體帳號，沒有銀行帳戶。如果你對於他取得資訊的方法沒有說錯，Loki完全不會被發現。SHIELD一直認為Loki已經死去，把Shadowfax歸為孤立自己的變種人。如果有透視者會低估的人，就是Loki了。」  


＊＊

  
　　Loki緩緩張開雙眼。陽光在天空閃耀，有隻手溫柔地梳著他的頭髮。  
  
　　「Loki，」這聲音聽起來十分熟悉，是女性的聲音。「Loki，醒醒。」  
  
　　因為耀眼的陽光他忍不住一直眨眼，努力想看清楚正低頭看著他的那張臉。「母親？」  
  
　　Frigga對他微笑。「你以為會是誰？」  
  
　　「但是你已經…你已經。」他的喉嚨鯁住接下來的字讓他說不出口。他轉身把臉埋進她的腿，伸出雙手緊緊抱住她。  
  
　　「唉，」她輕輕嘆息，放在他髮裡的手沒有停下動作。「我可憐的，迷失自己的小男孩。」  
  
　　他一直哭到再也流不出眼淚，她腿上的袍子也被淚水浸濕一大片。他坐起來擦著眼睛，不想放開手，深怕她會在自己眼前消失。「我在哪裡？你怎麼會在這裡？這裡不可能是英靈殿。」  
  
　　她搖頭。「你哪裡也沒去，我的孩子。是我來找你的。」  
  
　　然後他才轉頭看清自己周圍的環境。他們正在一片有美麗柳樹，身下是柔轉草地的空地上，還有一條小溪在不遠處潺潺流過。附近還有一座雕像，是一位手持盾牌的男性，藤蔓爬上男人的腳部開始包圍雕像。圍繞著空地邊緣的是一片森林，樹影濃密陰暗，他發現自己不想靠近它們。森林裡傳出黑暗生物的嚎叫，而他清楚那裡佈滿了痛苦和死亡。  
  
　　上方傳來一陣笑聲。他抬頭看見孩提時的自己和Thor，才正學會爬樹的年紀，正努力爬上空地中央一棵大梣樹。Thor堅持他們要爬得更高，Loki也跟著努力攀上枝枒。  
  
　　Frigga抓過他的手捏了捏。「你們兩個真的很難追上。」  
  
　　他完全沒有自己怎麼來到這裡和之前身處何處的記憶。他想開口問，卻又害怕知道真相。  
  
　　「這個人是誰？」Frigga往雕像示意。  
  
　　Loki想從回憶裡找出他的名字，但沒有成果。「我不記得他的名字了。」  
  
　　「他一定是你十分親愛的人。」  
  
　　「我想他是的。」Loki往Frigga身上靠過去，除了躺在她身邊待在這裡什麼都不想要。  
  
　　「好好休息，我的孩子。我會保護你。」她伸出雙手抱住他的肩膀，柔軟的捲髮垂落在他臉上。他深深吸進她的氣息然後閉上雙眼。  
  
　　他覺得好累好累。

 

＊＊

  
　　Steve展開一幅又一幅的地圖，固定紙張的邊角讓它們佔滿了整張桌子。地圖上滿是記號和線條，標記著蜈蚣的可能據點。他背對著的門發出聲響，Natasha靜悄悄地走進來。  
  
　　Steve向她點了下頭。「嘿。」  
  
　　「杜拜怎麼樣？」他一邊把注意力轉回地圖一邊問著。  
  
　　「像在公園散步。」她在Steve旁邊拉了張椅子坐下。「你呢？」  
  
　　「欲速則不達。」他漫不經心地回應。  
  
　　他們不能不小心也不能躁進。等待是讓他最不耐煩的部份，但他們不可能在幾週內打倒花費數年在陰影裡悄悄成長的對手。SHIELD仍維持他們針對蜈蚣組織的敵對態度，與此同時復仇者執行他們自己的策略。這個Tony暱稱為哈利波特密室的小房間，在Stark大樓設計藍圖上被歸為管道間，和外界幾乎是完全隔絕的。  
  
　　「其他人呢？」Natasha盯著地圖問，雙唇微微皺起。  
  
　　像是在回答她的問題，門鎖再次發出聲響打開。Clint拎著好幾盒披薩進來，霎時間房裡充滿了起士和義式香腸的味道。所有人圍著桌子坐下，披薩盒在他們手中傳來傳去，Steve在遞給Thor前撕了幾片。  
  
　　「快幫我們補一下進度吧，隊長。」Tony一邊嚼著披薩一邊開口。  
  
　　「從Loki收集的資料，我們找出了三名SHIELD還不知道的蜈蚣成員。現在只有Fury知道名單，蜈蚣仍然認為SHIELD不知道他們的存在。」他把一疊資料搬到桌上。「小心不要沾到披薩，我們只有這一份實體文件。」  
  
　　「不能冒險把它們電子化。」Tony跟著開口。「我想我們找到設計那些監視器眼球的人了。他曾在AIM工作，但幾年前就消失蹤影。」  
  
　　「還有另外兩個像是Ian Quinn那樣的贊助者和買家。」Steve在自己位置坐下，背部往後靠上椅背。  
  
　　「要把他們揪出來嗎？」Natasha問。  
  
　　「不，還不到時候。但如果能找到那個製造假眼的人，至少短時間內能阻止更多受害者出現。」Steve探出手在地圖上點了點。「Akela Amador被關在中國山西的一個銅礦坑，她也是在那裡被植入假眼。我們就從這裡開始，找出這人和其他可能據點間的關聯。移植眼睛是一個精密手術，所以我們不認為那能隨意搬動，能實行的據點應該也不多。最後我們鎖定一個最有可能的地點，一個在土耳其的硼礦坑。這個礦坑已經廢棄，十年前被賣給Quinn企業。以一個廢棄礦坑來說，衛星影像顯示補給卡車和保全巡邏真的十分規律。一名SHIELD探員在大概六個月前以守衛的身份潛入那裡。」  
  
　　Natasha向前傾身，彎著頭好看清地圖。「計劃是什麼？」  
  
　　「臥底探員幫我們拍到礦坑裡的影像。我正要上傳。」Steve朝Fury給他的隨身碟揮了下手。「是個可以著手的點。就算那裡不是他們移植假眼球的地方，至少我們得到了另一塊拼圖。」  
  
　　「交給我。」Tony解決他的那份披薩拿過隨身碟，朝安裝在牆壁上的控制面板走去。  
  
　　「沒有什麼能比終結這隻蜈蚣更讓我開心的事，」Thor挑起一片義式香腸丟進嘴裡。「他們盡是一群躲在暗處，占無辜之人便宜的懦夫。」  
  
　　有那麼一小會兒，Steve僅僅看著他們並為自己所擁有的驚異不已。看著他的隊伍─他的家人─是他長久以來感到最開心的事。沒有盾牌，沒有制服，他仍然是他們的一份子，仍然在為善良奮鬥，這樣就夠了。  
  
　　「我們開始吧。」Tony做了個華麗的誇張動作宣佈。  
  
　　牆上的螢幕瞬間充滿了影像。大部分都有點模糊或是沒有對焦，顯示拍攝者為了避免被發現的匆忙。他們花了大部份夜晚研究照片，將它們分門別類，細細研究最小的細節希望能找到計劃下一步的方向。他們看到好幾間偵訊室，嚴密戒備因此只能拍到部份影像的手術區。  
  
　　其中一張照片是被仔細存放在金屬容器裡的大量假眼球。還有囚禁著許多人的牢房。這些照片讓Steve忍不住感到噁心。  
  
　　一個熟悉的黑色輪廓引起他的注意。  
  
　　「JARVIS，回去剛剛那張。」他急促地指示，面前的影像一陣模糊後返回到他剛剛注意到的圖像。「放大右下方。」  
  
　　他的胃一陣緊縮。影像有點模糊，但足夠他辨認出那對翅膀的輪廓和蒼白的雙腿。這不可能。他反覆想著這句話，心跳不由自主地加快。  
  
　　「Steve？」Natasha開口關切。  
  
　　他沒有轉身，沒有辦法讓雙眼離開那張照片。「Thor，有任何原因會讓Heimdall沒有辦法看到Loki嗎？」  
  
　　「如果他不想被看到的話。他很擅長把自己隱藏起來。」  
  
　　呼吸鯁在喉嚨，有那麼一秒他覺得自己恐慌症要發作了。「你知道他現在在哪裡嗎？」  
  
　　Thor沉默了一下。「不知道。Heimdall已經有好一段時間找不到他了。他從沒有回去之前藏身的那座山。」  
  
　　Steve轉身緊緊抓住椅背，好像那是唯一橫在自己和極度恐慌間的東西。其餘所有人的注意力都在那個影像而不在他身上。  
  
　　「不能再等了。」Steve咬著牙。怒火在他胸口蒸騰，扭動著燃燒著，在看著Bucky從那列火車墜下之後，他已經很久很久沒有這麼憤怒了。「外部的防禦很容易攻破，但他們一發現被攻擊一定會立刻啟動開關殺死無辜的人。Tony，它的訊號是用無線傳送，我需要你找出方法阻止。」  
  
　　「收到。」Tony一口答應。  
  
　　「Thor，一進入礦坑，打開你看到的所有牢房。Natasha和Clint，你們負責把人疏散到安全的地方。」他閉上眼睛深深吸氣。「Bruce，你可以選擇你想做的任務。」  
  
　　「大個子光靠體型就會讓礦坑坍塌，我就待在外面。」  
  
　　「Steve，」Natasha勸著。「你不能肯定那就是他。」  
  
　　「我認得那對翅膀，我認得他身體的每一吋。而且我知道他不會就這樣躺在地上除非那些人，」剩下的字句卡在他嘴裡。「快出發。我會聯絡Fury解釋情況還有通知他你們已經在路上了。」  
  
　　「確切來說是什麼情況？」  
  
　　Steve抬起頭對上她的視線。「蜈蚣做得太過火了。」他能在眾人臉上看到疑問，但他們仍起身離開房間往各自該去的方向走去。等他們都離開了，他坐到椅子上把臉埋進手中。  
  
　　蜈蚣抓住了Loki。  
  
　　太多疑問在他心裡環繞。他一直假設Loki只是再度躲藏起來，不想和Steve扯上任何關係。雙手因為怒氣和恐懼顫抖，只能呆坐在Stark大樓裡等待其他人傳回訊息讓他心裡一緊。他努力集中精神，努力把激烈的情緒趕出心裡。  
  
　　他連絡Fury。「長官，蜈蚣抓住了Loki。其他人已經在路上了。」  
  
　　「你應該和他們一起，Rogers隊長。」  
  
　　他重重地吞了一口口水。他不能，他還沒準備好。更重要的是，他不知道再次穿上制服他會有什麼反應。如果他無法承受怎麼辦？如果他又崩潰了怎麼辦？他抬起頭看著那張相片。  
  
　　如果這都是他的錯怎麼辦？  


＊＊

  
　　天空航母的甲板充滿了行動前的興奮嘈雜。  
  
　　Tony和大家一起搭上了昆式戰鬥機，他們全都表情凝重。Clint在駕駛座上進行飛行前檢測。還有兩架載滿SHIELD探員的飛機和一架改造過有醫療功能的C-130會在空中和他們會合。  
  
　　「那是誰？」Tony朝一位充滿氣勢，明顯是這些將參與任務的SHIELD探員的主管女性點了下頭。  
  
　　「Hand探員。」Natasha在引擎轟鳴聲中大喊。「SHIELD針對蜈蚣的行動都是她負責的。」  
  
　　「她看起來有點不友善。」  
  
　　「你會討厭她的，她熱愛規則。」  
  
　　Tony扮了個鬼臉。他讓JARVIS進行其實不需要的裝甲狀態檢查，至少讓自己有點事做。  
  
　　當Hand探員朝他們走來，她的視線銳利得可以把他們切成紙片。「我們對抗的敵人可能已經知道你們的目的。你們需要準備─」  
  
　　Tony壞笑著打斷她。「喔，我想他不知道這會發生。」他往甲板方向點點頭。Steve表情堅硬，穿著美國隊長制服，背上背著盾牌走向他們。  
  
　　他沿著斜坡走進戰鬥機裡。「我從這裡接手，Hand探員。Tony，你有辦法關掉死亡開關嗎？」  
  
　　「看起來不怎麼樣，但很有用。」Tony舉起一個小小的球形裝置。「它能毀掉半徑五十哩內的所有無線訊號，包括我們的。」  
  
　　「那麼我們只能信任彼此的默契了。Tony，守住週圍，不能讓蜈蚣有任何人逃掉。如果他們呼叫外部支援，拿下他們。我會清出一條往大門的路。」Steve接過球型裝置放進自己腰帶上的小袋子裡。「讓我們送一條訊息給透視者。」  
  
　　「別碰你的男朋友？」Tony打趣著提議。  
  
　　Steve瞪著他，但嘴角卻不由自主微微翹起。「美國隊長說嗨。」

 

＊＊

  
　　他們花了好幾個鐘頭才制伏所有守衛和那個製造假眼的人。那幾個鐘頭裡訊號雜音在他耳機裡不停嗡嗡作響，因為Tony的裝置成功切斷了所有無線訊號。他把縈繞在心裡的所有雜念推開，專注在眼前的任務上。  
  
　　當所有敵人都被打倒，他沿著打鬥進行的方向往礦坑深處走去。SHIELD探員們引導著受害者走過通道，他們之中許多人抬手遮住自己的一隻眼睛，好像這樣就能拯救他們。他在坑道牆壁和融化破損的牢籠金屬上看到Thor和Mjolnir來過的證據。  
  
　　最後他找到了Thor，跪坐在Loki身旁。直到這一刻之前，他一直希望那照片不是真的，但Thor臉上悲慟的表情告訴了他一切。  
  
　　「我們需要擔架。」他指示旁邊一名探員。  
  
　　Loki沒有意識，而他們幾乎要認不出他。他的頭髮被剪得參差不齊，身形十分瘦削，幾乎是皮包骨了。他的一對翅膀程現怪異扭曲的角度，它們被打斷過。Steve必須轉身冷靜情緒，他現在極度想要找出透視者然後打斷他身上每一根骨頭。他深深吸氣告訴自己，拿下這個據點對蜈蚣來說也是一次夠大的打擊。  
  
　　他靜靜站著，雙手緊緊握拳，看著探員們小心翼翼把Loki移到擔架上帶出礦坑。  
  
　　「為什麼他不逃不反抗？」Thor開口，臉上滿是憂慮和憤怒。「只要有一把匕首，全Asgard沒有人是他的對手。而既然連Asgard都關不住他，蜈蚣是怎麼做到把他囚禁在這裡？」  
  
　　Steve也有同樣的疑問。「我不知道。」  
  
　　一直到第二天，他們才疏散完所有受害者，移除假眼和關閉死亡開關。SHIELD探員們拆開所有能拆開的儀器，搜刮硬碟和光碟，為礦坑內每一吋表面照相留做記錄。Steve跟著他們，抬起或移開其他人無法搬動的東西，或是單純為他們徹夜進行必要工作而表達感謝。最後的最後，只剩一架戰鬥機還留著，其他人都已出發返回天空航母。他的最後收尾工作是帶著一箱炸藥深入礦坑，在所有的主要坑道交叉口，所有的支架處佈下引線。走出礦坑，他在所有外部建築也放進炸藥。在確認所有人都安全撤離之後他才關掉Tony的裝置爬上飛機。  
  
　　等他們飛離爆炸範圍，他送出訊號引爆炸藥，礦坑內外迅速陷入一片火海。他抬起頭看到Natasha注視著他。  
  
　　他們返回的第一站是天空航母。  
  
　　Hand探員主持簡報會議，盤問他們在據點發現的一切還有任務進行狀況。她明顯不贊成完全破壞礦坑的決定，也不信任Steve足夠好到能帶領任務。她質問是什麼樣的訊息讓他們找到那個據點，復仇者是怎麼得到那個訊息。Steve冷靜地回應她，但沒有透露任何他們在過去一段時間所做的調查和Loki所收集的資訊。幾個小時後她解散了Steve以外的所有人，開始他們的任務後報告。  
  
　　她摘下眼鏡放到桌上。「Stark先生說他是你的男朋友。」她拿起一張照片。「也許我記錯了，但他不是那個在幾年前幾乎摧毀紐約的Loki嗎？他在那之後改變了外表並用假名活動。」  
  
　　「的確是同一個人，女士。」  
  
　　「而他是你的男朋友嗎，Rogers隊長？」  
  
　　他沒有因為她的嚴厲表情退卻。「我們曾有段時間在一起，是的。」  
  
　　她的手指輕敲著桌面。「Fury局長相信你已經準備好返回職務。你以美國隊長的身分坐在我面前。我想知道SHIELD不是因為你想救回自己的男朋友才會花費大量資源進入一個獨立國家，還炸毀他們一大片土地。」  
  
　　他做了一個深呼吸穩住自己。「任務的主要目的是那名製作假眼睛讓蜈蚣控制目標的人。他成功被抓住，被囚禁的人都受到治療並恢復自由，據點也成功被摧毀。」  
  
　　「你仍想告訴我這和Loki無關。」她搖頭。「但你不能，對吧？除非對我說謊。」  
  
　　「如果他們成功把那裝置放到Loki身上並控制他，我們會有不只一場戰爭要打。」  
  
　　「那麼為什麼不把他帶回SHIELD？」  
  
　　「好讓你把他關進另一座監牢？」Steve怒斥，但馬上為那語氣後悔而努力平靜自己。「Stark大樓能更好地安置他。」  
  
　　「那不是你能決定的，Rogers隊長。」  
  
　　「如果你從沒遇見Thor，相信我，他可以非常有說服力。Loki是他弟弟。」他能看出她不喜歡這個回答，但同樣也無法命令復仇者交出Loki。「為什麼不說出你真正想說的話，Hand探員？」  
  
　　「我怎麼知道你的判斷沒有被影響？我怎麼知道你和Loki的關係真的已經結束？你隱瞞這段關係好幾個月。他是SHIELD認定的已知敵人，而且必須直接或間接地為你的崩潰負責。」她把桌上散落的筆記和資料壘成整齊的一疊。「我認為你不適任，Rogers隊長。但你很幸運，Fury局長不同意我的觀點。」  
  
　　他把雙手放到桌上交叉手指。「你不是這裡唯一懷疑我適不適合這工作，我會不會又再一次崩潰的人。你擔心有人因為我做出錯誤的決策而受傷。」他伸出手拿起她展示給他的照片。那是一張他來征服地球時的舊照片，在德國被監視器拍下來的。「如果立場對換，我也會有相同的顧慮。但我只是個普通人，會像其他普通人一樣犯錯。我現在不是完美的士兵將來也永遠不會是。」  
  
　　修飾得形狀完美的眉毛輕輕蹙起，她瞇起雙眼。「我會在報告裡加註你和Loki的關係是這次任務的因素之一。」  
  
　　「那麼你在我從今以後參與的每一場任務都必須這麼註記。」  
  
　　他慢慢站起來，視線毫不動搖。「發生在我和Loki間的事改變了我，我不為此羞愧。我不再是遇見他之前的那個人，但我認為現在的自己更好。如果沒事了，我必須趕回去Stark大樓。」  
  
　　她冷淡地點了下頭，拿起眼鏡戴回臉上。「目前就這樣。」  
  
　　Clint和Natasha在他們終於可以離開時急匆匆跟上他。他很想直接跑回大樓而不是困在計程車上，但他知道這樣也對事情沒有太大幫助。對Loki現在的狀況他沒有什麼能做的，只能信任隊友信任Tony。計程車才一停下他就打開車門衝出去，沒有辦法再多等片刻。他必須希望Loki還活著，希望他會好起來。  
  
　　希望他沒有慢了一步。  
  
　　「Rogers隊長，」JARVIS的聲音在他踏進大樓時響起。「Stark先生在醫療研究區等你。」醫療研究區是Bruce的樓層。  
  
　　「謝謝你，JARVIS。」他押著開門鍵直到Clint和Natasha也踏進電梯。他們一路無語。  
  
　　Bruce在電梯門打開時從手上的平板抬起頭。「我們才剛把他放進槽裡。我不得不再打斷他翅膀的大部分骨頭，但這次它們可以痊癒得很好。」  
  
　　一直到Natasha的手放上他手臂，他才像大夢初醒般地移動腳步。跟在Bruce後面，Steve只隱約聽進他的說明。腦海里千頭萬緒不停擾動，胸口快速的心跳也讓他無暇注意外界的一切。等他們停下腳步，Steve花了一點時間才意識到自己正在看著什麼。  
  
　　一個注滿透明液體的巨大水槽佔據了大部分空間。Loki就在液體里飄浮著。氧氣面罩覆蓋住他的口鼻，各種管路線路貼在他胸口大腿和手臂上。他的雙眼緊閉。翅膀被夾板固定包紮，羽毛隨著槽內液體流動而擺動著。在Steve眼裡，毫無他認識的Loki獨有的活力和生命力。他蒼白的皮膚上遍佈瘀青和疤痕，凹陷的臉頰和被胡亂理光的頭顱讓他看起來充滿死氣。  
  
　　他在能冷靜思考前大步走向水槽，胡亂脫去頭罩和手套。他把額頭和雙手壓上玻璃槽身，努力把自己待在Hulk牢房的黑暗印象趕出腦海。  
  
　　「這些是營養液體，」Bruce在他背後開口。「我們讓他狀況穩定下來了。」  
  
　　Steve癱靠著水槽，無法把自己的安心訴諸言語。  
  
　　「他們對他做了什麼？」Thor問，他的聲音陰暗如暴風雨將至。被他坐著的椅子和他身形相較嬌小無比，且隨時有崩塌的危險。  
  
　　Tony是回答的那個人，他在房間裡四處移動，皺著眉檢查眾多螢幕上的數據。「全都不是好事。常見的營養不良和長期飢餓。他的翅膀被打斷不只一次，可能是為了阻止他逃跑或是用做武器。手指、肋骨和雙腿也都有骨折的痕跡。」  
  
　　Steve不得不把臉從水槽轉開。是因為他嗎？是他決定和Loki在一起害Loki成為蜈蚣的目標嗎？為什麼Heimdall沒有看到他然後告訴Thor發生了什麼事？在問出問題時他就知道了答案，並為此心情沉重：因為Loki不想被找到。  
  
　　「他會活下來的。」Tony遲疑了下。「但我沒有偵測到任何腦部活動的跡象。」  
  
　　「那是什麼意思？」Thor要一個明確的回答，他走到Steve身邊，緊緊盯著水槽裡面。  
  
　　「這表示他現在是植物人的狀態。雖然身體機能仍然正常運轉，但他的心智已經不在了。」Bruce溫和地解釋。「他可能會好，也可能不會好。我們只能等待時間告訴我們結果。」  
  
　　Steve想著Loki可能會永遠這樣，永遠停滯在時光裡。他還是太遲了。  
  
　　Tony的手按上他的肩膀。「他手裡抓著這個。」  
  
　　他看著Tony把一個髒汙破損的織物放到自己手上。是那條綁著白色玫瑰花束的綠色緞帶，那晚他在餐廳送給Loki的。他握住那條緞帶。「他會感覺到痛嗎？」  
  
　　「我認為沒有。我們監測了他所有的生命數據，如果有任何他覺得痛苦的跡象，我有一些方法能緩解。」Bruce回答。  
  
　　「你們什麼時候設置了這些？」Steve往水槽和實驗室示意。  
  
　　Tony帶著驕傲的笑容環視整個房間。「花了好一段時間。為了不是超級士兵、北歐神祇和擁有另一個綠巨人自我的人設計的。我想我們需要加快復原的速度才好趕上比賽。但我也不是在抱怨你是不可愛的護士，隊長。還沒有時間好好完全測試它，所以我和Bruce算是有點即興發揮。」  
  
　　「他能聽到我們的聲音嗎？」Thor的大手按上玻璃。  
  
　　「有可能。」但Bruce的表情顯示希望不大。「和他說話不會有大礙的。」  
  
　　「要不要和我一起，Thor？」Steve往門口走去。「我現在很想揍些什麼東西。」  
  
　　Thor點點頭。「如果這裡沒有什麼我能做的事。」  
  
　　「交給我們就好。」Tony朝他們揮揮手。「試著不要造成太大損害。記得第五條規定：禁止在大樓裡丟出Mjolnir。」  
  
　　Steve換下制服後和Thor在訓練室會合。他在鋼架上間隔數呎掛好兩個沙包，然後把雙手包上拳擊繃帶，雖然知道Thor不需要，Steve仍把一捲繃帶遞給他。  
  
　　他已經超過二十四小時沒有闔眼，他想Thor也是差不多的情形，但他知道如果自己現在嘗試入睡，等著他的只會是不休止的惡夢。  
  
　　第一個沙包只是暖身。他努力把肩膀和背部的僵硬打出身體，專心在自己雙手和拳頭打上沙包時的沉重聲響。Thor首先打壞了自己的沙包，掃地機器人從角落出現，清走沙子和沙包的破損外袋。他掛上另一個沙包，繼續打擊的動作，他強壯的拳頭每一下都讓沙包不停晃動。當Steve掛上第二個而Thor打到第三個沙包時，Thor終於開口。  
  
　　「為什麼他不允許Heimdall看到他？」Thor固定住晃來晃去的沙包，額頭靠在上面。「我不明白。」  
  
　　Steve想著也許自己明白，但不想說出來。相反的，他坐到椅子上，撕開手上已經破損的繃帶換上新的。「也許是因為他被關在地底下。」  
  
　　「或者是Heimdall沒有告訴我。無論是他自己決定或是父親的命令。」Thor的聲音充滿和地球無關的憤怒。  
  
　　「你父親真的會在Loki返回Asgard時處死他嗎？」  
  
　　「對此我毫無疑問。」Thor轉身坐到地上，手肘擱在兩邊膝蓋。「母親去世之後，父親就沉浸在哀慟中。我一直知道他很冷酷，有時候甚至是殘忍的，但他現在這樣一定還有其他原因。沒有母親在身邊，他再也不是他自己了。」他因為浮現在心裡的事情微笑起來。「Loki是母親最喜愛的兒子。她能以我永遠做不到的方式理解Loki。」  
  
　　「也許你父親看著Loki會想起她。」  
  
　　「也許。」他皺眉思考一下後搖搖頭，甩開困擾他的思緒。「我本來期望他能在你的世界待下來，把這裡當成家。我以為我能幫助他。」  
  
　　Steve垂下頭盯著自己雙手。「也許如果我、如果我那晚沒有逃開。」他沒有說完這句話，他不需要。  
  
　　「你不是需要被責怪的那人，Steven。我在第二天找到他和他對質，還想說服他留下來。如果那會是我們最後的對話，至少我不是說出憤怒的言語。」  
  
　　他們安靜了幾分鐘Steve才再開口。「SHIELD覺得我的判斷能力被影響了。他們認為我是為了救回Loki才會攻擊那個礦坑據點。」他撕開繃帶。「他們說得不算錯。」  
  
　　「你也會為了我們其他人做出一樣的行動。而如果是你被關在那裡，我們也會去救你的。」  
  
　　「但Loki不是我們的一員。」他小心謹慎地思考自己的言語。「對SHIELD而言，他仍是敵人。」  
  
　　「不要為他們的想法困擾。我們給予那隻蜈蚣沉重的打擊。」  
  
　　Steve拿起新繃帶繞上自己雙手。「我不能想像看著他這樣對你有多艱難。」  
  
　　「我看過更糟的狀況。我曾看著他墜向虛無，抱著他看他嚥下最後一口氣。」Thor站起身，眼睛盯著沙包。「Loki欺騙過死神不只一次。你會發現的。我對我弟弟有信心，他總能找到出路。」  
  
　　Steve希望Thor是對的。  
  
　　他在打壞第四個沙包後停下來，Thor仍在折磨他的第五個沙包。缺乏睡眠的副作用開始出現，而一個長長的熱水澡看起來也十分誘人。  
  
　　他站在水柱下一段長長的時間，讓熱水放鬆他肩頸的肌肉。但熱水沖不去他糾結的各種情緒。他想著Loki是不是還在恨他，是不是會 _怪罪_ Steve害他被蜈蚣抓走折磨。最後他決定一切都不重要。他去救Loki不是因為想找回自己的情人，是因為Thor應該找回自己的弟弟。這才是最要緊的。也許這次Loki會給Thor機會，去彌補他們之間的一切。  
  
　　他抱著這樣的期望關掉熱水走出浴室。手腳因為疲憊而有點僵硬，他現在最想做的是抱著素描本爬上床，然後畫圖畫到睡著。  
  
　　「Rogers隊長，」JARVIS的聲音打斷他的思考。「Romanov探員要求我通知你晚餐已經送到了。」  
  
　　他的胃因為這句話而咕咕作響。他完全沒想到吃飯這件事。隨意套上牛仔褲和T恤，他往休息區走去，才到門口他就聞到食物的香氣，聽到他們的笑聲。復仇者們全都聚在客廳席地而坐，輪流傳著中國餐館的外送餐盒。Thor已經換上便服，微濕的頭髮在腦後紮成一個馬尾。  
  
　　「誰把蛋捲都私吞(bogarting)了？」Clint用自己的筷子指著Natasha。  
  
　　Bruce看了他一眼。「私吞(bogarting)？」  
  
　　「那的確是一個字。」  
  
　　「我只是有點驚訝聽到你會用那個字。」  
  
　　在Thor和Tony中間坐下，Steve拿了一個紙盤看著面前的眾多餐盒。「看起來都很不錯。」  
  
　　「在被搶光前一定要吃吃這些橙汁雞塊。」Natasha遞給他一個大盒子。  
  
　　「等一下。」Tony放下自己的盤子。「我知道我們需要什麼。」他走進廚房拿回一瓶威士忌和幾個威士忌杯。  
  
　　「那就是我一直在說的。給我。」Clint接過杯子。  
  
　　Steve夾了一些蛋捲填滿自己盤子的空位。Natasha不容他拒絕，塞給他一個杯子。她把Steve的酒杯倒滿到幾乎要溢出來，在他抗議時只是對他眨了下眼。  
  
　　「總有一天，」她一邊為Thor倒酒一邊說。「我會帶真正的伏特加讓你們嚐嚐，真正的好伏特加。」  
  
　　威士忌杯和Thor的大手一比看起來只有頂針般大小，但他笑著一口喝乾酒液，然後遞出杯子讓Natasha再次倒滿它。「這酒不錯。雖然比起Asgard蜜酒還差了一點。」  
  
　　Clint咕噥一聲。「我們都聽膩你對蜜酒的讚賞了。我只是在想為什麼這裡沒有人像我一樣喜歡啤酒。」  
  
　　「太多恐怖的啤酒回憶了。」Tony嚼著滿口炒麵回答。  
  
　　威士忌灼燒著一路滑下食道，Steve忍不住作了個鬼臉放下酒杯，開始吃起盤中的食物。他們已經很久沒有在任務後這樣聚在一起，吃著外送食物，說說笑笑。當他開始和Loki見面，就不再在晚餐時間留下來了。想到這裡，他嘴裡的雞肉瞬間變得有點堅硬。  
  
　　「你呢，Steve？」Bruce問他。「啤酒還是烈酒？」  
  
　　Steve匆匆吞下食物。「對我來說真的沒差。」  
  
　　「但你還是會有偏好的吧。」  
  
　　他努力想了一下。「我猜是葡萄酒吧，我常和Loki一起喝。他喜歡葡萄酒，尤其是紅葡萄酒。」他能清楚回想起Loki一手拿著酒杯另一手捧著書的樣子。「你們一定不會相信他有多會煮菜。真的棒極了。他做的牛排是我吃過最好吃的。」抬起頭，他發現其他人都帶著謹慎的好奇看著他。「抱歉，我可能不該這樣隨意談起他。」  
  
　　「談論他一點也不奇怪。」Tony為自己倒了一杯酒然後仰頭一口喝下。「是你不知道自己說起他的語氣是怎麼樣子。我說的沒錯吧大家？快贊同我。」  
  
　　「喔沒錯，」Clint哼了一聲。「他整個人神魂顛倒的。」  
  
　　Tony朝Steve揮舞著酒杯。「你，我的超級士兵朋友，還為他深陷愛河。」  
  
　　Steve嘆了口氣。「Tony，拜託。」他把自己的視線定在食物上。  
  
　　「然後他現在就在這裡，和你在同一個屋簷下。」Tony演戲般地啜泣著。「這真的很浪漫，如果他不是昏迷著一定會更加浪漫。但是，嘿，這就像那部電影…那部有著那種眉毛的男人掉到鐵軌上的。Sandra Bullock有演。」  
  
　　「Tony。」  
  
　　「也許你對他的愛能治癒他。」Tony咧嘴笑開並挑動著眉毛。Clint在旁邊發出嘔吐的聲音。  
  
　　Steve嘆氣。「他不愛我，從來沒有過。」他低著頭專心吃東西。他知道Tony是想試著讓氣氛輕鬆，而不是像有隻五百磅的大猩猩壓在大家肩上。  
  
　　「我們何不換個話題─」Natasha輕聲建議。  
  
　　「但如果你們想繼續討論Loki，我可以提供非常鉅細靡遺的─」Steve被其他人的大聲抗議打斷，他們絕對不想再聽他說起Loki。他忍住一個壞笑然後聳了下肩。  
  
　　「我有一個關於Loki的故事。」Thor開口，他雙手撐在背後地上。  
  
　　Tony拿起威士忌酒瓶。「拜託告訴我那不是一個性愛故事。」  
  
　　Thor大笑，渾厚的笑聲迴盪在客廳。「當我們都還是小男孩的時候，母親的花園裡有一棵古老的梣樹。我們會花上好長一段時間，像兩隻松鼠在它的枝幹上爬上爬下互相追逐。最後我們總會有一人摔下來，得到瘀青或擦破皮的膝蓋。母親對此總是微笑以對。但那顆樹太老了，某一天，人們扛著斧頭到來要砍掉它。Loki對此傷心欲絕。他爬到最高的樹枝上不肯下來，除非他們答應不碰那顆樹。」  
  
　　「想當然父親最後出現了，他命令Loki立刻回到地上，然後樹就被砍倒了。但母親命人用那棵樹砍下的木材做成一艘足以容下我們兩人的帆船。Loki把那艘船取名為Yggdrasill，那是世界樹的名字。我們駕著那艘船越過水域尋找冒險，和它渡過一段很長的時間。現在回想起來，母親沒有因為一直憂慮我們會發生什麼而失去理智真是神奇。」  
  
　　Thor的表情變得感傷。「你們只看見過我弟弟的恨意和復仇慾望。也許，除了Rogers隊長之外。」  
  
　　Tony舉起威士忌酒杯，環視眾人。「敬家人。這世上你唯一無法停止去愛的人，即使在他們努力想殺了你時。」  
  


＊＊

  
　　那座黑暗的森林在咆哮。  
  
　　Loki想要轉開視線，但那黑暗卻讓他不由自主地一直盯著，即使從空地周圍傳來的扭曲聲響讓他懼怕。他在樹幹間隙看到巨大蛇身和體型壯碩的狼隻，森林裡充滿了怪獸。  
  
　　「Loki，」Frigga開口，柔軟的雙手撫摸著他。「時間到了。」  
  
　　「為什麼我不能留在這裡？」他緊盯著樹林裡不停扭動的黑暗問。  
  
　　「你知道為什麼。」  
  
　　他倚向她。他當然看到那片黑暗更逼近他們，甚至有些爬上那座雕像，觸手般的黑暗纏繞著它，讓那名持盾男子看起來像是要掙脫它們。盾牌上的紅白藍仍然閃亮，但亮度已不如先前一般。  
  
　　「Loki。」  
  
　　他強迫自己轉身看向Frigga，絕望地想相信她是真實的。「告訴我這裡是哪裡。」  
  
　　Frigga雙手捧著他的臉頰。「我保護了你心靈裡能保護的部份。」  
  
　　「我的心靈？」Loki疑惑地反問。  
  
　　「你現在安全了，我的孩子。」她吻著他的額頭。「但我害怕最危險的道路仍在前方等待著你。」  
  
　　Loki緊緊抓住她的雙手壓向自己。「我不想要離開你。」  
  
　　「你必須這麼做。」她明亮的雙眼對上他的視線。「你在我們身旁看到的這座森林，是你的心靈、你的靈魂、你遺失的自我，還有你自己成為的黑暗。只有你自己能找到通過一切的道路。」  
  
　　「我辦不到。」  
  
　　「我知道你可以的。」  
  
　　「拜託，」他哀求。「讓我留下來。」  
  
　　「我會一直與你同在。」她吻著他的額頭、鼻子和臉頰。「母親的愛永遠不會消逝，即使在死亡的懷抱裡。記著你是我的孩子，你是Asgard的王子。」  
  
　　「我不是。」他苦澀地回應。  
  
　　「我撫養了你，包紮了你的傷口，在你做惡夢時抱著你，看著你從一個嬰孩長成一個男人。」她的雙手回到他臉頰上。「我是你的母親。我為自己贏得了這個資格而你不能推開我。」她把自己額頭靠上Loki的。  
  
　　他閉上雙眼。「你因為我而死去。」  
  
　　「Loki，Loki。」她的雙手輕撫著他的頭髮。「你不知道那時會發生什麼事。」  
  
　　「對不起，母親。」淚水刺痛著他的雙眼。  
  
　　Frigga捧著他的臉。「成為我知道你會成為的那個男人。」  
  
　　他緊緊抱住她，如此害怕且充滿迷惘。  
  
　　「我會陪著你。永遠。記著這個。」她緊緊握住他的手指。  
  
　　「我永遠不會忘的。」他發誓。  
  
　　轉身面對森林不看著她的痛苦如此難以想像。他可以感覺到森林裡有什麼東西，是無數的痛苦怨恨和黑暗。  
  
　　Frigga從長袍裡抽出一隻短刀放進他的手裡。「我不會讓我最小的孩子走入戰場卻手無寸鐵。」  
  
　　他試著在握住刀柄時對她微笑。一把小短刀絕對遠遠不足以對付他憤怒的心靈。一時衝動地，他轉身慢慢走近雕像。手指輕輕撫過紅白條紋，撫過星星的輪廓。他輕鬆地從雕像手上拿起盾牌，手臂穿過盾牌裡邊的皮帶，他感覺如此熟悉卻同時又如此陌生。他幾乎要在那名字再次滑進記憶黑暗角落時抓住它了。  
  
　　然後他轉身面對森林。那裡會有無法想像和無法理解的怪物等著，他緊了緊握著刀柄的手。  
  
　　「我將永遠與你同在。」Frigga在他背後低語。  
  
　　在她的話中找到勇氣，Loki縱身奔向森林。

＊＊

  
　　實驗室的警報聲響起。Bruce七手八腳從椅子爬起來，把吃了一半的貝果丟到桌上拿起眼鏡。  
  
　　「JARVIS，發生什麼事？」他一邊走向實驗室一邊問。  
  
　　「Loki醒來了，先生。」  
  
　　Bruce立刻改用奔跑的，迅速打開實驗室門鎖衝進去。在大水槽內，Loki正劇烈掙扎著想掙脫翅膀上的支架。「開始排空液體，JARVIS。」  
  
　　槽內的液體迅速以一秒一吋深的速度排空，連在Loki身上的管路線路鬆開。當水位降低到足夠他站立，原本支撐在他羽翼根部的支架折疊收回到牆面上。覆在他臉上的面罩是最後一個離開的。Loki跪倒在仍殘留著些許液體的水槽底部，大口喘著氣且不停顫抖。它的翅膀隨著身體的抖動甩落水珠，像是鳥類甩開落在身上的雨滴。  
  
　　Bruce翻出一條大毯子和一件手術長褲。等到水真的完全排空，他按下打開水槽的開關。  
  
　　「冷靜，冷靜，」他一邊溫聲說著一邊慢慢踏進水槽裡。「Loki？我是Bruce Banner。記得我嗎？」  
  
　　Loki迅速退到離他更遠的地方，齜著牙齒睜大了眼睛。他沒有說話，只是發出低沉的怒吼，讓自己盡可能遠離Bruce，兩隻翅膀緊緊包圍住自己。  
  
　　「我不會傷害你。」Bruce在Loki臉上找不到他理解這句話或認出他的跡象，不由得心裡一沉。「我把東西放在這裡。它們可以幫你變乾變暖和。」他把毯子和褲子放在他能找到最乾燥的地面，然後慢慢退出水槽。  
  
　　「我已經通知Stark先生Loki的狀態改變了。」JARVIS通知他。  
  
　　「感謝。」  
  
　　Bruce移動到電腦旁，檢視過去幾個小時的數據。Loki在經過兩個月的昏迷後醒來絕對是個奇蹟，但卻有些不對勁。他皺著眉看著電腦，過去幾個小時他的腦波開始變化，劇烈的波動，像是他的大腦努力想要恢復功能。  
  
　　「Bruce！」Tony的聲音從對講機傳出來。「我在路上了，一切都在控制之下？」  
  
　　「沒有我不能處理的。」Bruce回頭看向Loki。他仍然維持原來的姿勢一動也不動，蜷在自己翅膀裡像是被逼到角落又驚又怕的動物。「先別通知Thor或Steve。等你來看過之後再說。」  
  
　　通訊器一陣沉默。「排空過程出了什麼問題嗎？」  
  
　　「不是，療養槽運作得很好。你看了就知道了。」  
  
　　他叫出最新幾筆生理數據，迅速掃過。沒有任何異常，倒也不是說他知道Loki哪些數字才是正常。但沒有任何顯示他身體異常的數字，他的骨頭完全痊癒，體重也增加了。要花一些時間讓他身體適應固體食物，畢竟他的消化系統休息了一大段時間。想到那是他現在能做的事，Bruce找出一包沖泡式的營養補給品和一個水瓶。他把沖泡粉末倒進瓶裡後加滿水，上下搖動幾次讓粉末溶解，期間注意著Loki的反應。  
  
　　他小心翼翼踏進水槽。「這對你有幫助，喝一下。」  
  
　　Loki迅速轉過頭緊緊盯著Bruce的動作。他把水瓶放在毯子旁邊然後退出水槽。  
  
　　大概二十分鐘後，Loki慢慢打開翅膀伸出手，抓住水瓶然後又迅速縮回原本的位置。Bruce著迷地觀察，看著Loki把水瓶上下左右轉來轉去直到找出打開瓶蓋的方法。  
  
　　Tony衝進實驗室的時候，Bruce正盤腿坐在地上，不停往手中的紀錄本振筆疾書。  
  
　　「Bruce，」Tony一邊慢下腳步一邊開口。「為什麼他還光溜溜地待在裡面？」  
  
　　「這太不可思議了，Tony。」Bruce往Loki的方向揮舞著筆。「他不知道我是誰，整個人完全就像個小嬰兒。」  
  
　　「等等！等等！什麼？」Tony轉頭看向他。「他完全是個什麼？」  
  
　　「你試著靠近他看看。」  
  
　　「靠近那個能用羽毛把人開膛破肚的傢伙？謝謝，不用了。」他把視線轉回Loki。「失憶？」  
  
　　「比失憶還嚴重，這幾乎是完全的退化。值得好好觀察。」  
  
　　「好極了。」Tony嘆氣。「你要告訴Thor還是我來？」  
  
　　「讓他直接來這裡，Thor一個人就好。我不想讓他感到壓迫。他害怕到連離開療養槽都不敢，所以一次一個人就好。」Bruce低頭在本子上記下Loki雖然有注意到Tony出現，卻沒有顯示出絲毫記得他的樣子。  
  
　　「我們需要替他包尿布嗎？」Tony板著一張臉問。  
  
　　「他可以學。他只花了幾分鐘就研究出怎麼打開水壺，我想我們可以很快教會他用馬桶的。就是記得不要有突然的動作。」  
  
　　「教一個北歐神怎麼使用馬桶，現在什麼都嚇不倒我了。」Tony抖嗦著轉身離開。「我比較喜歡他想把我們殺光的時候。」  
  
　　Bruce盡可能地用溫和的字句跟Thor解釋。Loki看到Thor的表現就像看到Bruce一樣，退縮和怒吼，完全沒有認出Thor的跡象。  
  
　　「我不明白。」Thor離開療養槽說著。  
  
　　Bruce試著解釋，但他也幾乎和Thor一樣一無所知。「我可以確定的是他很健康，所有的傷勢都已經痊癒。但腦部的創傷可能比骨折需要花更多的時間來恢復。但他能從沒有任何腦部活動的情況中醒來已經是個奇蹟了。」  
  
　　「他不知道我是誰。」Thor心碎地說著。  
  
　　「耐心。他的記憶有可能會恢復。」  
  
　　「如果沒有的話呢？」Thor轉身看向Bruce。「如果他再也不是我弟弟了？」  
  
　　「他仍然是你的弟弟，Thor。」Bruce努力微笑著說。「你們可以創造新的回憶。」  
  
　　Thor思考著這句話然後點了點頭。  
  
　　Bruce、Thor和Steve花了好幾天才把Loki從療養槽中哄出來，又花了一個禮拜勸他穿上衣服。Thor和Steve輪流教他學會基本生活技能。日復一日，Steve耐心地坐在Loki旁邊教他使用刀叉餐具，Thor教他穿衣服和使用牙刷。當Steve發現他忘記如何讀寫，便帶回一箱又一箱的書籍。他和Loki一起坐在公共區的客廳地板上，悉心由字母開始一字一字學習。無法從Loki的沉默知道他是否理解Steve帶來的那些書本，但他漸漸開始會選擇書籍讓Steve唸給他聽。  
  
　　Bruce從沒聽見Thor或Steve對這些事情有任何怨言。  
  
　　Fury局長在攻堅行動後第一次來到大樓。他站在走廊，看著Steve念書給Loki聽。Loki間或會抬起手指向書本的某個位置，表示他不理解某個部份。Steve會重複那些句子或段落直到他滿意為止。  
  
　　「要不是親眼看到，我不會相信你們告訴我的那些事。」Fury問Bruce。「你想是那些人對他做出這些事的嗎？」  
  
　　「你是說他們有意造成他這個狀態？」Bruce也曾強烈如此猜測。「我們沒發現會造成這個情況的任何處置。他們的手術區主要是用來移植假眼。雖然他們剃掉他的頭髮，但我的掃描沒找到任何腦部手術的跡象。他的翅膀骨骼被反覆打斷。每次它們癒合到他能使用的程度，他們就會再次打斷。我猜這是他從醒來後就不再使用翅膀的原因。他使用它們的方式非常本能，沒有任何目的性。這種心智的退化可能是為了應對那些創傷和營養不良。也有可能是心理性的原因。但我們對霜巨人又知道多少呢？就我們現有的知識來看，這些完全是對應身體創傷的正常現象。」  
  
　　Fury嘆氣。「有些東西你們一定要看看。但不要讓Rogers看到，還不到時候，除非你們能確定他能承受。」他遞出一個小小的黑色隨身碟。「這是SHIELD到現在還沒上門的原因。」  
  
　　Bruce把隨身碟塞進口袋，決定晚點再來處理。他泡了一壺茶，坐在客廳聽著Steve唸書直到他們要帶Loki回房間就寢。  
  
　　「Thor，」Bruce小聲開口。「你有空嗎？」  
  
　　Thor立刻轉頭看向Loki，但Steve對他們揮了揮手。「我會陪著他，沒關係的。」  
  
　　「我要去實驗室。」Bruce等著直到他確定Steve和Loki聽不到他們說話，從口袋拿出那個隨身碟。「Fury給了我這個。和Loki有關，而且…而且他不想讓Steve看到裡面的資料。」  
  
　　Thor接過隨身碟。「這讓人感到不安。也許他相信這裡面的東西對Rogers隊長來說太過艱難。」  
  
　　「比起我們其他人，你是最了解Loki的。我肯定不管裡面有什麼，」Bruce遲疑了下。「對你來說也是同樣艱難。但也許你能看到我們或SHIELD不認為重要的東西。」  
  
　　Thor深吸一口氣。「裡面可能是他們如何對待我弟弟的紀錄，這是你想告訴我的。」  
  
　　「我很肯定就是。那些審訊室有連接錄影設備。」  
  
　　Bruce領著Thor走進實驗區其中一個房間。Tony在裡面建立了一整套分析系統，通常是為了執行公式運算和盔甲的原型設計。Bruce把隨身碟插入接口。資料夾的圖案跳出後，Bruce打開它瀏覽裡面的檔案名稱。它們以日期排序，第一個檔案的日期大概在九個月之前。他從那一個開始。

　　螢幕上的影像跳動著雜訊，幾秒鐘後才出現清晰的畫面。Loki站在一張桌子後面，雙手被綁在身前，他的左右和背後被武裝人員圍繞著。一名身穿灰色西裝，頭髮往後梳的男性開始問Loki問題。時不時的，西裝男會往自己身後的螢幕揮揮手，但監視器的角度沒有拍攝到上面的畫面。那男人問到復仇者和SHIELD，他想知道Loki站在哪一邊。  
  
　　 _Loki沒有開口。  
  
　　「你是他唯一的弱點。」男人說著。突然間，Loki的注意力全在他身上。「你把他的心傷得很徹底啊。」  
  
　　Loki全副注意力都在牆壁的螢幕上，他緊抓著束縛物的手指關節泛白。  
  
　　「事情是這樣沒錯吧？Shadowfax，對吧？他們這麼叫你。」男人倚向桌角。「SHIELD不了解你，Shadowfax。他們不知道你是誰，不知道你從哪裡來。但最重要的，他們不知道該怎麼處理讓他們失去美國隊長的人。」  
  
　　Loki轉開臉。  
  
　　「我不覺得他們會對你打開歡迎之門或是來救你。」男人停下片刻。「事實上，SHIELD更希望你永久消失。但也許我們能幫你。」  
  
　　Loki終於轉頭看向男人，瞇起雙眼。「我洗耳恭聽。」  
  
　　「像你這樣擁有獨特技能的人？可能性是無法想像的多。我肯定蜈蚣能為你在組織內找一個適合的位置。」  
  
　　「而你們要求什麼樣的回報呢？」Loki不屑地反問。  
  
　　「和Rogers隊長重新聯絡，你想的話也可以重燃你們之間的火花。讓他動搖，你已經證明自己有這個能耐。我們要SHIELD覺得不能再信任他，也許他們會考慮把他再放回冰裡。不管哪一種，當SHIELD認為他沒有用處了，我們想要你告訴他蜈蚣能為他提供的東西。」  
  
　　Loki看起來在考慮。「而你們那些沒有用處的士兵？和美國隊長接觸肯定能幫助你改善他們。」  
  
　　男人看起來有些措手不及。「我們已經用絕境病毒解決他們的缺陷了。」  
  
　　「但那不是他們唯一的缺點，對吧？」Loki的微笑充滿了友善以外的意味。「也許那些化學連結不穩定，你對Chitauri科技的了解最多也只算得上粗淺。也許你拿到的超級士兵血清已經被汙染了。是了，就是這樣。對吧？但如果你能拿到乾淨的樣本，或是更好的情況，一個毫不受限的原始來源。」  
  
　　「如果你加入我們就能獲得自由，如果你拒絕…」  
  
　　「你們會殺了我？」Loki嘲弄。  
  
　　「我們會讓你的人生變得十分不愉快。」  
  
　　Loki的動作十分突然。黑色的羽翼打開往後擊倒守衛，然後往前像切開紙張一樣切開橫擋在他和男人間的桌子。當翅膀再度張開的時候，Loki雙手扼住男人的喉嚨把他壓在牆壁上。  
  
　　「如果你敢看美國隊長一眼，敢碰他頭上一根頭髮，我會讓你知道我會有多不愉快。」Loki低吼。  
  
　　一名守衛舉起一把長相怪異的巨大槍枝然後發射。一條帶著電光的細線擊中Loki背部，讓他摔倒在地上。男人撫著頸部大口喘氣。  
_  
　　Thor暫停影片。「我們不該隱瞞隊長這些影片的存在。雖然能讓他知道的適當時機尚未到來。」  
  
　　Bruce看向剩下的影片數量。「剩下的這些…可能不會好到哪裡。如果你想繼續的話。」  
  
　　重重地嘆了一口氣，Thor拿來一張椅子坐到Bruce旁邊。「這能讓我的怒氣有充份的燃料，等我們有朝一日能打到蜈蚣的大門時。」  
  
　　他們觀看影片到深夜。雖然內容讓人不適，但很快地他們看見Loki完全不想再和男人對話。即使他們拖著站不起身的他進到審訊室，即使他們折斷他每一根手指頭，Loki完全不發一語。最後一個影片不是來自審訊室，而是手術間。Loki被綁在手術台上，一名醫生準備移植眼睛。Bruce看到Loki迅速揮動了一下手。三名守衛倒在地上死去，醫生手中的假眼睛冒著火花爆炸開來。  
  
　　Bruce檢查影片的日期，在第一個的兩個月之後，但他身上不少斷骨卻是最近才造成的。他為此感到一陣不舒服。在Loki表現出不合作之後，他們就不再錄下那些單純的粗野暴力了。  
  
　　「Loki，你這傻瓜。」Thor搖頭。「他大可以說謊欺騙那人。等到他脫身，他就可以來找我。他完全不需要忍受那些折磨。」  
  
　　Bruce沉默地思索了一會兒。「我想我們要晚點再告訴Steve這些。」  
  
　　「同意。」Thor站起身。「謝謝你讓我知道這些訊息，雖然我的心為此更加沉重。」  
  
　　等到Thor一離開，螢幕便跳出一個新視窗，Tony出現在上面。「我的電影之夜邀請卡呢，好夥伴Bruce？」  
  
　　Bruce忍不住呻吟一聲，關掉資料夾拔出隨身碟。「Tony，認真？」  
  
　　「我就說說。」Tony哼聲，表情隨即變得嚴肅。「我們真的要瞞著Steve嗎？」  
  
　　Tony的聲音裡的迴音讓Bruce打住自己。他關掉螢幕，在椅子裡轉過身。Tony從連接另一間實驗室的黑暗走廊現身。「你待在那裡多久？」  
  
　　「JARVIS在SHIELD裝置接上大樓裡任何一個地方時會通知我。」Tony把手機塞回口袋。「不得不說，我真的很想知道Loki怎麼揮揮手指就打開那些開關。那太讚了。我敢賭Fury在看到那段影片時一定嚇尿了。因為你知道那代表什麼意思，對吧？」  
  
　　「Loki的魔法是某種電磁能量？」Bruce猜測。  
  
　　「為什麼在紐約那時候不揮揮手指關掉鋼鐵人裝甲？或是癱瘓天空航母？為什麼反而要用那些詭計？」  
  
　　Bruce搖搖頭站起來。「我已經開始討厭這段對話了。」  
  
　　「你必須承認這十分有趣。」  
  
　　「我們不會在Loki身上做實驗。」Bruce往電梯走去。  
  
　　「不是在他身上，是一起。一起。大大不一樣。」  
  
　　「晚安，Tony。」他在看見Tony發現自己趕不上要關起門的電梯時壞笑。  
  
　　從那天開始，他讓JARVIS持續監視Loki。大部分是為了記錄他的進展，也為了確定Tony不會想看發生什麼事而用什麼尖尖的東西去戳他。他迅速發現Loki會做惡夢，這就是為什麼之前Thor常會在早上發現他縮在房間角落。Bruce讓JARVIS播放電影，雖然Loki沒有認真看它們，但那些聲音似乎能有效安撫他。  
  
　　一段美國隊長在二戰時的舊影片引起第一個意料之外的反應。  
  
　　Bruce剪接一段影片來驗證自己的猜測。他觀察著Loki的反應。他原本猜想是因為影片裡有Steve，即使Loki對待現實的Steve和其他人沒有太多差別。  
  
　　但結果不是他預想的。  
  
　　做為最後測試，他趁Steve和Thor對練時帶Loki來到訓練區。花了幾分鐘才讓他把Loki哄進訓練場裡。那對他而言是一個陌生的新地方，而他對陌生的新地方感到非常不舒服。  
  
　　Steve第一個發現他們然後走過來。「一切都好嗎？」  
  
　　「只是想測試一個理論。你能幫我嗎？把你的盾牌拿過來。」  
  
　　「我的盾牌？」  
  
　　「相信我。好嗎？」他把Loki領到訓練場中央，小心保持距離。  
  
　　Loki對自己的翅膀沒有有意識的控制，在他感到害怕時它們會迅速轉變成銳利的刀鋒。Thor溫柔地和他說話，像是在安撫一匹受到驚嚇的馬。Bruce不知道Thor有沒有發現自己比起其他人更能讓Loki冷靜下來。  
  
　　等Steve帶著盾牌回來，他看起來有些擔心。「我要用盾牌做什麼呢？」  
  
　　「就這樣拿著它，放在你身前就好。」Bruce觀察著Loki。  
  
　　Loki隨即把注意力放到盾牌上。他的羽毛抖動著變得柔軟，他站得更挺了一些。幾分鐘後，他一步一步慢慢走向Steve。等到足夠接近，他伸出手，指尖輕觸著盾牌。  
  
　　「這代表什麼意思？」Thor問。  
  
　　「我不知道。但他對盾牌有反應。它對他而言是有意義的。」他能看出Thor不理解這個重大的發現。「我想他記得這面盾牌。」  
  
　　Steve靜靜站著，看著Loki的手指滑過盾牌上的圖樣。幾分鐘後，Loki抬眼看向Steve，像是這才第一次把他看進眼裡。他的聲音如此細微，幾不可聞。「Steve。」  
  
　　Steve用力點頭，臉上是大大的微笑。「對，我是Steve。」  
  
　　Loki轉頭看向Thor。Bruce能感覺Thor繃緊了身體，擔心Loki記不起他的名字。  
  
　　「哥哥。」Loki輕聲喚他。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End

 


End file.
